Os: La mort
by ChupaxChups
Summary: Se situe au 5x11. Katherine est sur son lit de mort et il suffit d'une seule visite pour rendre sa mort plus paisible. OS Kalijah, mention de Klaroline. La fin de Katherine ne m'a pas plu, elle a été dénigrée alors j'ai voulu lui donner une fin moins sombre pour ce double.


_La mort._

Katherine suffoquait dans son lit à attendre la mort.

Elle avait passé cinq cents ans à la fuir. Cinq cents ans de solitude pour être sure de survire. Katherine n'avait vraiment pas peur de la mort. Elle avait juste peur qu'elle soit douloureuse et d'après les médecins, elle aurait simplement une crise cardiaque. Mais étant donné qu'elle avait cinq cents ans, sa mort allait sûrement être douloureuse.

Elle avait été la plus grande fugitive de la planète ayant fuit la plus grande créature qui avait jamais existé. Katherine Pierce avait été une femme charismatique que de nombreuse personne redoutaient. On avait toujours eut peur d'elle à cause de son intelligence et de son incapacité à ressentir de la compassion. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, sa famille entière avait été décimée. Ne plus avoir personne à aimé la rendait invulnérable. Mais il y avait certaines personnes qu'elle aimerait toujours, malgré toute la volonté qu'elle possédait. Mais elle ne reverrait aucune de ses personnes avant de succomber à sa maladie.

Elle passait ses dernières heures, couchée, à se décomposer vivante. Sa décomposition était si rapide à un tel point que ses os étaient visibles. Elle avait d'abord perdu la sensibilité de ses bras, puis ensuite de ses jambes. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Katherine faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux étaient anormalement blancs et ses lèvres étaient tuméfiées, pratiquement noires. Et personne ne la pleurerait, ce qui empirait son agonie lente et douloureuse qui trahissait l'existence qu'elle avait menée pendant cinq cents ans. Elle avait de la fièvre qui lui provoquait des hallucinations dans lesquelles elle se revoyait en tant que Katerina Petrova.

Une jeune femme naïve qui était tombée dans les filets du Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, avant de tomber amoureuse de son frère aîné Elijah Mikaelson. Si elle n'avait pas fuit en 1492, Elijah l'aurait sûrement sauvée. Elle ne l'avait pas fait assez confiance, et maintenant elle le regrettait. Elle aurait pu vivre une longue vie avec l'aîné Mikaelson, et peut-être même avec sa fille Nadia. Mais à la place, elle était devenue un vampire déniée de compassion, sans famille.

" Tu souffres? " Demanda quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son bonheur.

" J-je... Je suppose qu... " Commença Katherine avant de tousser fortement, crachant par la même occasion du sang. " Que tu es content, Damon... "

" Tu ne penses même pas à présenter tes excuses? Pour avoir ruiné ma vie? "

" Pourquoi? " Murmura Katherine, laissant apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres violettes. " Grâce à... Moi tu as p-pu rencontrer ta... Hum, Hum! Charmante E-elena... "

" Comme si tu croyais à l'amour, toi. " Siffla Damon, rancunier.

" L'amour te... Rend faible. Et tu devrais le savoir mieux que... " Elle rejeta encore du sang. " M-mieux que personne. "

" Vraiment? Alors tu ne vois d'objection à ce que je demande à Elijah de retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans? " Sourit Damon.

" E-elijah est ici? "

" Ouais! " Souffla Damon. " Faut croire qu'il est encore assez stupide pour tomber dans tes filets à nouveaux. "

Damon sortit de la chambre, laissant entrer l'originel en costume.

" Katerina. " Souffla simplement le vampire. Il s'approcha de Katherine et s'installa à ses côtés. Il passa ses doigt sur la joue du double Petrova, la faisant frémir.

" Elijah. Tu es revenu. " Sourit faiblement la brune. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, n'ayant même plus la force de les laisser ouverts.

" Bien sur. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je doutais sur ta sincérité. Et maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, j'aimerais savoir la vérité. "

" L-la vérité? Tu... Tu l'as toujours su. Je t'aimais Elijah, je t'ai toujours aimé. " Avoua la malade les yeux toujours fermés. " Je sais que je t'ai déjà déçu de nombreuses fois mais... Je ne savais quoi faire d'autre... "

Elijah ferma les yeux un instant. Il prit inspira fortement. Il avait tellement espéré que Katerina soit toujours là, quelque part. Et maintenant qu'il la savait sincère, elle était sur le point de mourir sous la pire souffrance qui soit.

" Tes sentiments sont partagés, Katerina. " Fit-il après avoir ouvert les yeux ce qui fit ouvrir ceux de Katherine.

Son coeur se réchauffa à l'entente de la voix d'Elijah. Elle lui attrapa la main et commença à tousser fortement, recrachant du sang. Elijah renforça son emprise sur la main du double Petrova.

" Je peux? " Fit une voix à l'encadrement de la porte.

" Bien sûr. " Souffla Katherine, en voyant sa fille s'avancer vers le couple.

" J'ai discuté avec Elijah, tout à l'heure. Il a déclaré vraiment tenir à ma mère. " Sourit Nadia en s'installant sur le lit de Katherine.

Elijah s'allongea également sur le lit et enlaça Katherine et par la même occasion Nadia.

" Fermez-les yeux. " Ordonna t-il d'une voix forte.

Les deux Petrova s'exécutèrent alors qu'Elijah immisçait dans leurs esprits.

**En 1498, Nadia âgée de huit ans se met à courir à travers de la maison.**

**" Надя, че е време за сън. " Dit Katerina en bulgare, demandant à sa fille d'aller dormir.**

**" Mais maman. Je veux voir papa, d'abord. " Bouda la fillette de huit ans.**

**" Il rentre dans quelques minutes, мила моя (Ma chérie). " Sourit Katerina en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. " Mais on va aller te débarbouiller. "**

**" D'accord. " Accepta Nadia heureuse.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Nadia était dans son lit, Katerina à son chevet.**

**" Et voilà les deux plus jolies femme du pays. " Sourit Elijah en entrant dans la chambre de sa belle fille.**

**" Papa. " S'exclama Nadia. " On t'attendait pour lire une histoire. "**

**" Je vais vous la raconter. " Sourit l'originel en s'asseyant à côté de Katerina. " C'est l'histoire d'une jeune reine qui a été obligée d'abandonner son bébé à la naissance. Elle était très triste alors elle a quitté son pays. Elle est alors tomber amoureuse d'un roi. Un méchant roi. Ce méchant roi voulait l'endormir pour toujours. Mais le frère de ce méchant roi, est intervenu et a sauvé la jeune reine. Il l'a aidé à retrouver la fille de la reine et ils l'ont trouvé. Depuis ce jour, les trois vivent ensembles et heureux. Le méchant roi est même devenu gentil entre-temps. "**

**" Mais... C'est l'histoire de Maman, toi, moi et oncle Nik. " Réalisa Nadia. " Il voulait endormir maman? "**

**" Oui. Mais après il est tombé amoureux d'une certaine Carolina et est devenu gentil, ma chérie. "**

**" Merci pour cette histoire. " Sourit la brunette de huit ans. Elle ferma les yeux.**

**" Nadia, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours, ma fille. Sache-le. Ta mère t'aime. " Souffla Katerina avant de lui embrasser le front.**

**" Je sais, maman. " Sourit Nadia, toujours les yeux fermés.**

**La fillette s'endormit et Elijah et Katerina restèrent à la regarder dormir. Elijah se tourna vers Katerina et déposa délicatement ses lèvre sur les siennes.**

**" Je t'aime, Katerina. "**

**" Moi aussi. Moi aussi. " Sourit la jeune brune.**

Nadia pleurait de joie alors que Katherine souriait.

" Merci, Elijah. " Souffla Katherine avant de se faire emporter par la mort.

_La mort._


End file.
